DESCRIPTION: The investigator proposes to develop, implement and assess interdepartmental TB control inpatient and outpatient curricula at the UMMC for medical students, nurses and house staff at all levels. The program will be structured to level of training and specialty (e.g., Medicine, Pediatrics) and will contain a core of fundamental TB control information. A model department of TB education at the UMMC-affiliated Holley TB Hospital will be established which will complement the program at UMMC and serve the community. This program will include an inpatient and outpatient TB training rotation for fellows and residents in subspecialty programs, a community lecture series, a TB telephone hot line and a TB newsletter. The hot line and newsletter will also serve as a UMMC resource. The investigator proposes a plan to identify those populations, facilities and personnel within Dade County that have the greatest need for TB control education. A statewide TB Control Education Committee will be established which will coordinate and provide quality assurance for TB control education programs in Florida and recommend new programs where needed.